Raura world tour
by jendallforever
Summary: It's R5's 2014 world tour , a time for meeting fans and spending time on the road but who's tagging along for the ride. With the 6 month tour starting there will be a lot of drama but with who...


Hey guys this is my new story it's raura and has r5 on their recently announced world tour so enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

It was a Tuesdays after a table read and rehearsal for Austin and ally I came home to find Twitter exploding over something to do with R5. She clicked the to a video a fan had tweeted to her. It was in the R5 website but it was a video she clicked play R5 told her about their 2014 world tour. She was proud of them they'd all worked so hard for a world our and now they were getting one. Laura was a bit upset to she would miss Ross like crazy. Ross had asked Laura out last week and she had said yes and they had a really romantic picnic on the beach and he'd asked to be his girlfriend of coarse she said yes but he was going on a world tour for who nows how long.

Type next morning she arrived on set and went to her dressing room. After catching up on some school work she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see her beach blond boyfriend standing there a smile on his face. " Hey babe" he smiled walking over placing a peck on lips. " Hey" she smiled as he sat down next to her pulling her not his lap. " So a world tour huh " she asked. " Yeah we only found out a few days ago and it's going to be announced next week where were going" he smiled. Laura could see how happy Ross was but Ross knew Laura was a bit upset and he knew why.

" Hey look at me " he gently lifted her chin towards him looking into her eyes. "I know your upset about me having to go away for along time but I've already worked it out with my band , mom and dad and the record company your allowed come with us Laura " now she was in shock. " What " she shrieked. " I said your allowed to come I refused to go with out you and plus Rydel will have you instead of us guys " Ross smiled. " So I'm really going on a world tour with you guys , wait when is it " she realised she had to finish her senior year. " The start of next summer around Europe then Australia then the south ad North American leg and it's over . You'll be able to graduate and stuff and then eight months of touring with you handsome boyfriend" he smirked.

A few moths later after season 3 had finished filming R5 were just about ready to go on the tour. Laura couldn't wait and after her parents had agreed she was allowed to go. The band treated her as their little sister so she was just like a perfect fit. When Rydel found out Laura was allowed to go on the tour she jumped for joy. As much as she loved her brothers Ratliff she needed a girl friend with her. " Hey you nervous about tomorrow " Ross asked as Laura hung up her graduation gown and cap. Tomorrow was her last day before the tour and she was graduating high school. " Nope just a bit tired " .

The next day Laura graduated top of most of her classes. It was kinda weird because a lot of the paparazzi were there and she never had that much media attention before. R5 felt it to they had well over a million fans and world tour was sold out. Ross and Laura decided to go public with their romance. The fans went nuts and when they found out Laura was going on the tour they all literally died of feels. R5 had to be at the airport for their flight to Ireland their first stop on the tour. Laura decided to stay at the lynchs the night before. Ross couldn't sleep so they full dressed ready for the early morning talking. " You're so excited " Laura teased her boyfriend of eight months. " Yep but I wouldn't be worth it without you babe " he kissed her forehead softly.

She smiled and an hour later they were all on their way to the airport to catch their thirteen hour flight to Ireland. Everyone was passed out an hour into the flight. Laura woke to find herself in Ross's iron grip. She grabbed her new iPhone and took a pic of him. She posted it on her Instagram page captioning it: Rossr5 ready for tour (;. She posted it and put her phone back in my back pack. She put on her headphones and fell asleep listening to R5's newest songs Ross had snuck onto her iPod.


End file.
